


The Starlit Sky and Your Fading Ghost

by pockypr1ncess



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockypr1ncess/pseuds/pockypr1ncess
Summary: Just 3am writing el oh el
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	The Starlit Sky and Your Fading Ghost

lying on my bed and listening to the rain fall feels almost deadly.

because instead of rushing thoughts of your voice and reactions, there’s only white noise and falling water.

sitting outside on a bench, watching children chase each other reminds me of a lifetime where you could’ve sat next to me, and told me that’d be our future in 10 years time.

and i know that i said i don’t think of you anymore, but the truth is i don’t think of you in that way anymore,,the love i felt for your interests and voice have now become a bitter and sour taste in my mouth.

maybe one day i’ll be over the burn marks this complication left.

over them will be a beautiful starry night that replaces the sorrow to become every synonym of beautiful you can think of. the past will be buried in stars and galaxies that remain endless. and the ghost of what’s left of you will finally fade. 


End file.
